Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals
'Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals '''was a first video Kidsongs Kids Cast * Chris Aguilar * Raquel Alessi * Myranda Alexander * Cody Atkinson * Landon Atkinson * David Azzoto * Mario Bailey * Amanda Barfield * Matthew Bartilson * Stephanie Bass * Nicholas Bass * Randy Blalock * Nicholas Blalock * Daniel Blalock * Travis Briggs * Steven Brooks * Dannon Bryant * Christian Buenaventura * Lauren Burcham * Michael Burke * Tiffany Burton * Nicholas Butterworth * Daniel Cal * Gus Carr * Rickey Carter * Hope Cervantes * David Chan * Donetta Charles * H.B. Charles * Daniel Clark * Rose Clarkow * James Edward Coleman * Jonathan Curry * Ryan Devin * Jenna Dickman * Ryan Dorin * Hector Dorta * Brian Duncan * Ingrid Dupree * Megan Durham * Kurt Dykhuizen * Jeff Edwards * Brian Eppes * Kristy Espinoza * Joseph Fagen * Stacy Ferguson * Chris Finch * Tishy Flaherty * Kari Floberg * Yvette Flores * Enjoli Flynn * Kenny Ford, Jr. * Mandie Fox * Bradley Fox * Toby Ganger * Levell Gethers * Anne Gibbons * Christine Gibbons * Bobby Gibson * Arcadio Gonzales * Julie Ann Gourson * Jamie Grable * Salim Grant * Heather Green * Jasmine Gunn * Trevor Haley * Ami Hines * Hillary Hollingsworth * April Hong * Whitney Hudson * Lauren Jackson * Myisha Jackson * Philip Jacobs * Neal Johnson * Jensen Karp * Jason Keil * Lauren King * Kevin King * Joseph King * Michael Krost * Scott Lannom * John Lathan * Graham Leach * Spencer Liff * Corey Lopez * John Lundquist * Nicole Mandich * Gordon Mandich * Neal Mayo * Ann Messer * Danny McGrath * Andres McKenzie * Danny McMalloy * Marccus Mendoza * Michelle Montoya * Leon Mobley * Edith Mooers * Tahj Mowry * Anthony Mullins * Red O'Brien * Carmen Oakley * Ryan Olson * Victoria Paul * Alexandra Picatto * Triskin Potter * Timmy Pruce * Catherine Przybylska * Devyn Puett * Shawn Redmond * Jennifer Reed * Harvey Reed * Robert Reed * Ron Richmond * Casey Rion * Robby Rosellen * Brian Rosentein * Shira Roth * Jay Schertzer * Lenny Schneir * Chad Seltzer * Kyle Stanley * Richard Sullivan * Dijon Talton * Adam Torkei * Marvin Walker * Corey Warfield * Eddy Warren * Paul Warren * Joshua Warren * Brandon Washington * Susannah Wetzel * Joseph White * Tommy White * Jonathan White * T. Williams * Rebecca Wilson * Susan Wolf * Dale Woodley * Phil Worley Jr. * Danny Zavatsky * Jessie Zucha Gallery Songs # If We Could Talk to the Animals (also featured in the credits) # There Was a Bee-i-ee-i-ee # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # Turkey in the Straw # Alouette # Rockin' Robin (with Gus Carr, Christian Buenaventura, Manner Washington, Christopher Aguilar and Casey Rion) # Old MacDonald Had A Farm # Where Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? # Three Little Fishes # Raccoon and Possum # The Bear Went Over the Mountain # Water World # Penguin Polka # Sally the Camel (''to the tune of Dem Bones) # Little Bo Peep # B-I-N-G-O # Over the River # See You Later Alligator # Farmer in the Dell # Jim Along Josie # Splish, Splash # Frog on a Log # Tingalayo # Kickin' Mule # Animal Talk # Wanderer # Down By the Bay # How Much is that Doggie in the Window? (reprise until after) # Little Cabin in the Forest Green # Hickory Dickory Dock # Pussy Cat Pussy Cat # I Had a Little Rooster # Itsy Bitsy Spider # Chickery Chick # Little Ducky Duddle # This Little Piggy # How Much is that Doggie in the Window? (Reprise) Locations Category:Kidsongs Adventures VHS